pokemon_loud_versionkantofandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Loud
Lisa Loud is Lincoln's sister and a main character in Pokemon Loud Version - Kanto. At 4 years old, she is the second-youngest child of Lincoln's five younger siblings, as well as the second-youngest child of the Loud family. Appearance Lisa has short shaggy brown hair (which is a wig), and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Personality Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happens, like when she and the other sisters discover about Lincoln's romantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". She states this is because she does not partake in mundane human emotions as stated in "Heavy Meddle". She was also shown to have fallen for Hugh like all of her other sisters, and showed a more immature side to her, at one point having Hugh show off his six pack under the lie that she was teaching Lola human anatomy with him as an example. She also became somewhat irrational, claiming she would marry Hugh, and have children with him, despite the obvious age difference, and following him around like her other sisters. She also does not believe in superstition, fortune telling, blessings or curses as she is a realist and believes only in science as stated in "Raw Deal" and "Study Muffin". However, she believes in aliens, as she claimed in "Friend or Faux?". Nonetheless, she likes to be with her siblings and have fun with them, even if she doesn't express it. In many episodes, she can be seen working on strange experiments. In "Left in the Dark", she creates an Oreo shaped cookie called "Gloweos" with the infused DNA of a jellyfish, and if someone ate it, all of his/her body will glow. One of her favorite hobbies is resolving very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. Experiments and Inventions Meeting Professor Oak Pt 1 Inventions * VideoPhone - A terminal-like like machine that combines video features with that of a telephone. A key invention in the story, as Lisa not only uses it to communicate with Professor Oak, but to also talk to Lincoln since his becoming a Pokemon Trainer. Arrival in Pallet Town Inventions * Pokemon Translater - An earpiece which allows it's wearer to understand a Pokemon's speech. A key invention in the story, as Lincoln uses it to communicate with various Pokemon. The First Progress Report Inventions * Electrified Doorknob - A remote-controlled system that is able to run electricity through the doorknob of Lisa and Lily's room. Can be utilized as a defense against unwanted visitors as well as a from of detainment. The School of Hard Knocks Inventions * ? - A wireless device in the guise of a digital wristwatch that is connected to Lisa's VideoPhone. It signals the wearer of an incoming call via soundless vibrations. ** Luna's has an additional feature - a specialized program that tells an incoming call's originating location.